


Un Obsequio Elegante

by Malovi



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Promises, Sister Complex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malovi/pseuds/Malovi
Summary: Blue luego de años de haber escapado con Silver toda una vida, finalmente se va a reunir con su familia.por lo tanto Silver quiere regalarle algo a su hermana para celebrarlo.
Relationships: Blue | Green/Silver (Pokemon)
Kudos: 1





	Un Obsequio Elegante

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño Oneshot en honor a mi Shipping favorito, si hubiera tenido más tiempo hubiera hecho otra cosa más larga, da igual, almenos me basta con compartirles una pequeña tierna porción de mi punto de vista, no es muy popular tristemente, pero puede estar cerca del canon.

—"¿Crees que me vera bien?" — sonó una voz femenina.

—"Estoy seguro de que así será." — por otro lado, sonó una masculina pero más joven que el de la fémina.

—"Como me gustaría tener ese vestido." — Menciono la chica una vez más.

Se podía ver detrás de un estante de vidrio un maniquí que tenía puesto una minifalda roja con una camisa blanca, con un sombrero blanco con rojo. 

La niña de ojos azules tenía apoyada ambas manos frente a la ventana de aquella boutique mirando la ropa de sus sueños al otro lado diciendo "mírame" en su imaginación, como si estuviese llamado a ella.

Era Blue, una chica de cabello largo castaña de ocho años de edad vestida con un vestido negro y usando unos guantes blancos.

Estaba siendo acompañada a un lado de ella por un niño 3 años menor que el vestido con un chaleco negro con franjas rojas, pantalones grises, botas negras y guantes del ese mismo color que estaba parado a su lado.

—"¿Te imaginas si tuviese puesto ese vestido"? — decía con mucha emoción, de verdad que deseaba ese vestido. — "Es. . una lástima que nunca lo vaya a tener." — Dijo con un suspiro pesado, pero vale la pena soñar y tener esperanzas.

— "Y-Yo te lo regalare." — Menciono el niño con un poco de pena en voz baja, esperando que no lo escuchara, para su mala suerte ella lo escucho.

—"Oww, Silver.~" — Esta se abalanza sobre el para darle un cariñoso abrazo, provocando que el pequeño pelirrojo se ruborizara mucho. — "¿De veras harías eso por mí?" Qué lindo eres. — No podía evitarlo, eso le parecía muy dulce viniendo de él.

Silver siempre se ponía nervioso con el contacto físico, sobre todo si se lo daba Blue, nunca le gustaba que lo tocaran, pero si eso hacía feliz a Blue, entonces él se dejaría abrazar por ella.

De pronto la castaña se separó bruscamente del abrazo al escuchar un relámpago, se podía mirar al cielo con nubes que se ponían de color grisáceo, sabiendo que pronto empezaría una tormenta y no tiene refugio. —"Vayámonos Silver, tenemos que cubrirnos pronto de la lluvia." — Con preocupación del estado del tiempo tomo al pelirrojo de la mano y lo arrastro con ella.

No pondría en riesgo a su compañero de contraer un resfriado o algo peor, como solamente se tenían entre ellos tenían que cuidarse lo mejor posible, Blue al ser mayor que Silver tenía que asumir un papel de "hermana mayor responsable" a tan corta edad, aunque él también se encarga de poner su parte, sabiendo que un día de estos se van a ir separando en su camino.

Mientras la pequeña castaña buscaba donde podrían pasar esa noche lluviosa, el niño de ojos plateados caminaba casi a su lado mirándola de perfil con un rubor más ligero y pensando. —". . .Voy a conseguirlo para ti, Lo prometo." — Fue lo último que se dijo a si mismo con una leve sonrisa.

Ese fue uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía el pelirrojo con esa mujer al mirar nuevamente aquel vidrio de la misma tienda unos años después.

Teniendo esta vez entre doce y trece años de edad, usando casi la misma ropa, pero viéndose más alto guardando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Hace pocos días había descubierto la ubicación de los padres de Blue que estaban viviendo en una de las islas Sevii.

Pronto llegaría el tan preciado día de la castaña iba a verlos finalmente en muchos años, y él quería conseguirle algo perfecto para la ocasión.

En esa misma boutique estaban vendiendo casi el mismo modelo de vestido que había visto con Blue en su niñez, pero mejor diseñado.

El sombrero blanco venía mejor diseñado, con un estampado de una media pokebola en rojo y una cinta alrededor. Una camisa sin mangas celeste con las orillas de negro, Unos calcetines del mismo color que hacen juego con unos zapatos deportivos blancos con una franja gruesa horizontal atravesándolos.

Eso era perfecto para ella, lo único malo es que, al ser un vestido elegante, tenía un alto precio que pagar, para su ventaja él ya había ahorrado lo suficiente para comprarlo.

Unos días después de comprarle el traje lo envío en paquetería, justo el día que la mujer iba a conocer a sus padres había llegado su paquete.

Llego el esperado día. . .

—"¿Has recibido el sombrero y la ropa? Los he escogido especialmente para esta ocasión." — Preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

La castaña ya había abierto el paquete frente a ella. — "¡Si! ¡Son hermosas!, Gracias Silver." — La fémina agradeció. — Bien... tengo que irme. — En agradecimiento por su regalo , se puso con orgullo el sombrero del conjunto. —Pero... ¿Me veré linda con estas...? Son tan elegantes... — Dijo mostrando un rubor notable en la fémina pensando en como se le vería su nuevo traje en ella ahora que disponía de el para ver a sus padres. 

— Estoy seguro de que te verás maravillosa. — Respondió con sinceridad.

Puede que el no tenga la misma fortuna que Blue tiene en la actualidad, pero a el no le importaba mientras ella finalmente sea feliz con su vida.

Después de todo, se lo merecía después de todo lo que han podido hacer juntos gracias a su influencia y por eso agradece que la chica de sus sueños encontrara su felicidad finalmente. .

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi fic para San Valentín. espero que les guste.
> 
> #PokeVanlenFic


End file.
